Flesh Zepplin
This great airship can be smelled long before it's seen, even from the ground. Its hull is made of aged bone, with chunks of rotten flesh and tendon blackened with age hanging from it, and lines of blood dripping down the side. Its figurehead is a bleached whale skull gaping open and filled with long, razorsharp teeth. Along its sides great, sharpened ribs bend outward from its hull. On its deck moves ancient undead warriors and seige engines of meat and bone. The Flesh Zepplins of the undying legion are its primary method of travel at war. The stench of these ancient war machines can be smelled from hundreds of feet off and the screams of the dying creatures used as the zepplin's fuel can be heard by anyone with the stomach to stand on the deck. The mouth of the whale fires gouts of necromantic energy at anything that gets close enough and the bone ribs on the sides lash out to immobilize ships for boarding. The crew are typically non sentient undead except for the pilot and commanded by a member of the Undying Court or occasionally a Bullguard. Each Zepplin has the capacity to hold 200 Undying Legionaires. So far the Puppet Master has uncovered 3 working Flesh Zepplins. Tonnage and Size: 50 tons(only 25 tons for determining PF) Hull Type: Bone The Zepplin's Soul Siphon engine only requires 1/2 a power factor per ton. However, the ship takes double damage from force effects and physical damage. Engine: Soul Siphon 5 tons 50 Power Factors, 20 Hull Points, Hardness 5 A Soul Siphon engine consumes living creatures till there is nothing left of them but ash. The engine itself only takes up one ton of space, the other four tons are filled with harnesses that hold living creatures in place as their life force is drained away, then their body is consumed till there is nothing left. Each HD of creature provides 5 PF for one hour, each hour of use gives the creature a negative level, similar to a vampiric engine. This bonus does not end when the creature dies, after its death the engine continues to consume its body, providing the same PF till the creature's HD are reduced to 0. The stats for a Soul Siphon engine are the same as that of a Necrotic Engine. Manueverability: 3 Acceleration: 25 mph Top Speed: 50 mph Hull Pts: 220 AC: 20 CMB: +14 CMD: 24 Components: Air Speed Monitor Anchor- 10,000 lbs 100 hull points, Anchor hoist Anti-Grav Dirigible- ceiling height 1000ft, can sustain altitude without using fuel 5 Tons, 25 Hull points, 2 Critical Slots Basic Rudder Engine Swivel- 35 Hull points, +3 Manueverability Orb Compass Reinforced- +20 Hull points Weapons: Total attack bonus +5 2 Skeletal Heavy Ballistae forward mid deck 4 Meatwagons top deck 2 Necrotic Missile weapons- works like a fire missile but does negative energy. Each does x1.5 damage against crew. These are Turret weapons on the bottom of the Zepplin. Rib Grappler- The Ribs on the sides of the Zepplin give it +5 CMB to board enemy airships and only require a single check to immobilize any airship up to 2 size catergories larger than the Zepplin. Warpfire Sprayer- A large spout inside the whale's skull on the front of the ship spray fire charged with negative energy at enemy airships. It does 10d6 points of damage, half fire and half negative energy, up to a range of 300ft. It does not do hull point damage, but can hit every crew member on an unprotected top deck(Ref DC 18 halves the damage) and starts a 10 ft square fire on the enemy ship. The Pilot can attempt a reflex save DC 18 to prevent the ship from catching fire. Crew: 30 Captain Init +10 Pilot Modifier +12 Gunner Attack Bonus +7